<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Free Advice by LetoaSai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279551">Free Advice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai'>LetoaSai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>StrifeHart Fluff [48]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Alternate Universe, Bedtime Routine, Getting advice from reliable sources, M/M, New Parent Jitters, dads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack had questions on adoptions. Cloud and Leon were definitely the pair to ask.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cloud/Leon (Kingdom Hearts), Leon (Kingdom Hearts)/Squall Leonhart/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>StrifeHart Fluff [48]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1108581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Free Advice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: i do not own Kingdom Hearts </p><p>Also PrinceDestati wrote an amazing fic for this series and i can't thank them enough. It was wonderful!<br/>I will post a link at the bottom and fit it into the time line where i think it should work out. ^__^<br/>Thank you again.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started with a knock on the door. A knock that threw the whole bedtime routine out of whack. </p><p>Sora threw open the front door with nothing but excitement and a grin. “Hi Zack! Hi Gene!” </p><p>Zack and Genesis were both a tad startled. Neither Soldier would admit that after countless missions and years as mercenaries, they were thrown off kilter but a little boy with a big voice. No matter how many times he greeted them, it never got old.</p><p>“Hey there Sora.” Zack greeted, putting on an equally big smile for the kid. </p><p>“Excuse me!” Cloud appeared behind Sora, lifting him off his feet.”What in the world do you think you’re doing? You don’t answer the door at night.” </p><p>“But i saw Zack’s car.” He whined immediately, all of his words drawn out. </p><p>Cloud snorted. “And i don’t care. You don’t open the door at night. Aren’t you supposed to be in the bath?” </p><p>“It’s Xion's turn.” </p><p>Cloud set Sora back on his feet. “Then go get ready for <i>your</i> turn.” He sighed and turned back to his friends as Sora dashed off again. “Bedtime for seven kids.” </p><p>Zack actually laughed and Genesis’ smile was oddly gentle. “I can’t imagine. I really can’t. I know it’s late but do you and Squall have a minute?”</p><p>Cloud nodded for them to come in and join the circus. “The kitchen might be safe.” </p><p>“Clothes.” Squall was saying as he came down the hall. “I don’t care if you think you know where they are. Set them out for tomorrow and <i>know</i>. Shoes too. Sora, Roxas, that means you. Stop planning to wear the same pair of shoes on the same day.” He paused at the kitchen door, hands on his hip. “Hey.” </p><p>“Sorry to intrude so late.” Genesis offered. </p><p>Squall hummed. “It’s like this all the time.” He turned. “Riku, your homework done.” </p><p>“Yeah. You checked it already.” Riku said, dropping his backpack by the door. </p><p>“I’m sure i did if you say i did.” Squall mused. He saw so many school papers a day…</p><p>Before heading into the kitchen Squall paused to look at Roxas. The child was sitting in the hallway, a towel in his lap as he looked like the most bored little boy in the world. “Roxas?” </p><p>“Waiting.” he muttered. </p><p>Squall rolled his eyes, “Roxy, go use our bathroom to take your bath.” </p><p>“Kay.” Roxas said, jumping up before one of the others could beat him there. He was honestly acting like someone else would race him there.</p><p>Cloud sighed, and moved back to the counter where he’d been packing lunches for the next day when he’d had to run after Sora. “So what can we do for you?”</p><p>“Just looking for a little advice really. On adoptions.” Zack said, rubbing the back of his head nervously as he took a seat at the table. Really, they should have called first. The Strifehart household was always hectic. </p><p>“Ah, and we know a thing or two about those.” Squall said, moving to the table himself. </p><p>Cloud and Squall had both been fairly surprised when they were told about the adoption. Cloud had suspected Zack wanted children but he thought it would be a cold day in hell before Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal agreed to it. Now searching for Xion had exposed Genesis to small children in foster homes both good and bad and his cold little mercenary heart had melted. </p><p>Their relationship was an odd one but it was Zack and Genesis putting in for custody of two small boys. Both of them had been in the same foster home as Xion. </p><p>Sephiroth and Angeal didn’t exactly get a say, but they’d agreed to it regardless. </p><p>“What kind of advice?” Cloud asked. </p><p>“Can i see the picture again?” Squall asked right after. </p><p>Genesis was almost all too happy to pull out his phone and show off the pictures he had of the boys, brothers Zexion and Ienzo. They looked so similar but were three years apart. Zexion was about Riku and Reiku's age and Ienzo was Xion’s age. </p><p>“We’re worried about their enthusiasm.” Zack explained slowly. “They were thrilled at first. Maybe more about staying together then a forever home but that was a great start.” </p><p>Genesis grunted. “They still seem keen on the idea but the process is taking forever because Zack and i aren’t traditionally married. I think they’re losing hope over it actually happening.” </p><p>Cloud nodded slowly, those were fears they were familiar with. He wiped his hands off before moving to stand behind Squall. “You can’t just visit more often?” </p><p>Genesis scoffed. “Their foster home only allows visitors one day a week for a few hours at a time. We should have just taken them when we too Xion.” They could both hear that bitter regret. </p><p>Once they had found Xion in that particularly drab foster home, it had been reported for negligence and the kids sent to safer homes. The stricter rules were seriously pissing the soldiers off. </p><p>“I’m assuming you’re making it there every week?” Squall asked. It would be his first question. He’d only just recently stopped needing to go to the hospital almost daily to visit Reiku. Now that the little boy was home it wasn’t necessary. </p><p>“Every week.” Genesis nodded firmly. “For the entire time slot. They seem pleased but lately they’ve gotten more quiet. Timid.”</p><p>“Afraid of doing something that would make you change your minds.” Cloud muttered, leaning his hands on Squall's shoulders. </p><p>Zacks expression crumbled. “Oh. Those poor kids.” </p><p>Genesis really didn’t look any happier. “At this rate it’s still going to take a few more weeks. A month maybe. What should we do? We don’t want them to feel like we’re forgetting them when we aren’t around.” </p><p>Squall sighed, actually feeling sympathetic. He’d been in their shoes many times now. “Makes promises.” He continued when the pair blinked at them. “Tell them next time you’ll bring them lunch, fast food or something they might not normally get. Ice cream. Anything. Tell them next time you come you’ll go outside and play, you’ll bring a game, a soccer ball. Whatever. Make promises and keep them.”</p><p>“It will give them something to look forward to. Not just your visit but being engaged while you’re there. Let them know they are important.” Cloud agreed. “Just do your best to keep every promise you make, because they’ll remember if you don’t.” </p><p>“They’ll remember if you do, too.” Ventus hovered at the door, his backpack hanging from his fingers from where he was on his way to drop it off by the door. </p><p>“Hey Ven.” Squall greeted softly. He hadn't realized the boy was close enough to listen in. “You can come in if you want.” </p><p>They tried not to put pressure on the kid, and Ventus stepped in, moving to stand beside Squall and focusing on him. He’d met Zack and Genesis several times now but still knew so little about them. He knew they were his papa’s friends and that they brought Xion home. He knew Zack occasionally taught his beginner martial arts class too. Other than that he was still nervous around them. </p><p>“When you invited us to the aquarium…” he started. “We never thought we’d actually get to go. That day was one surprise after another. A big, long day that we’re not gonna forget either.” It was hard for him but he shyly looked up at Zack and Genesis. “It doesn't have to be big things. Just keep showing up.” </p><p>“We will.” Genesis promised quietly. “We’re ready for them to come home. It’s legal nonsense in the way now.” </p><p>Ventus leaned against Squall, tired suddenly from speaking his mind to people he didn’t know well. Squall took his hand when he felt it shake. </p><p>“How are Seph and Ange taking it?” Cloud asked, a slow smile curving his lips.</p><p>Zack actually laughed. “Both are pretending to be completely aloof about the whole thing but it’s the two of them in a nesting mode. Ange bought all the furniture and hauled it in. He’s rearranged it about seven times already because ‘it’s not efficient enough’.” </p><p>Squall hummed. “Code for 'he doesn’t know what to do with his nerves'.” </p><p>“Exactly.” Zack looked a little too gleeful.</p><p>“That’s not the best part.” Genesis smirked. “Sephiroth painted their rooms. Can you imagine? Casual clothes, hair pulled back. Painting the children's room.” </p><p>“Put his height to good use.” Cloud laughed. “Did he even need a roller?” </p><p>“Did he even do a good job?” Squall looked equally incredulous. “I can’t imagine ‘painter’ is on his resume.” </p><p>Genesis snorted. “He watched a tutorial and was an instant master at it.” There was a nasty name for Sephiroth on the tip of his tongue but he didn’t say it in front of Ventus. </p><p>“Of course he was.” Cloud rolled his eyes. </p><p>“They’re just as excited to welcome the boys home.” Zack mused. “They just aren’t as used to children.” </p><p>It had occurred to Cloud far too late that that was one of the reasons Zack wanted to take over one of his children's classes was to be around them. He was like Sephiroth and Angeal. He was a soldier, an elite soldier and he had no experience with children. </p><p>Teaching them was a good way to get exposure and easing him into it. As things turned out, he adored hanging out with kids and teaching them a new move. </p><p>It didn’t surprise Cloud or Squall at all that they were adopting older children rather than a smaller child or baby. A smaller child would break them. </p><p>“Were you like this for us?” Ventus asked quietly, leaning heavily against Squall. </p><p>“In every way.” Squall nodded. </p><p>Cloud barked out a laugh. “We were worse. We’d just moved and were making a lot of changes and just wanted you here. Every time we had to wait a little longer to bring you home drove us crazy.” </p><p>“It did give us time to finish your room but we’d have brought you home sooner if we could.” </p><p>“We know that to be a fact.” Zack laughed weakly. “They were trying to move heaven and earth to get you kids.” </p><p>“They’re important.” Cloud said. “You make sure Zexion and Ienzo know they’re important and i’m sure a little of that excitement will return.” </p><p>Genesis nodded once, looking like he wanted this to be his next step in life.</p><p>Vanitas appeared in the doorway with a scowl. “Dad, can you tell Roxas he does not have to recite the entirety of Finding Nemo while in the shower. It’s my turn.” </p><p>Squall sighed. “Yeah. Who’s in the other bathroom?” </p><p>“Rei. He went after Xion.” </p><p>“Yeah.” He squeezed Ventus in a light hug and stood up. “Who’s left?” </p><p>“Should just be Vani and Sora.” Ventus said, trailing after them. </p><p>There was a beat of silence before Genesis spoke softly. “We’re only doing two.” </p><p>“Agreed.” Zack said immediately afterwards. Adopting seven kids was admirable, but it was also insane. </p><p>Cloud actually grinned, slouched back in his chair. “I thought that about one. Thought we’d adopt Riku and be a happy family of three and that would be that. Life throws it’s curves.” </p><p>“I will leave a slot open for the unexpected but we are not getting to seven.” Genesis said firmly but he’d also never thought he’d been so keen to adopt two. </p><p>“I guess we’ll find out.” Zack offered, with all four of them home now, anything could happen. Semi-retirement was working out for them so far. </p><p>“The fact that you’re worrying about it proves you’re serious about it.” Cloud mused thoughtfully. “The boys will see that. Just see them every week. Ask them things they might like in the rooms or what their favorites foods are. Just show an interest and they’ll see it. It won’t happen overnight.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Zack muttered. “Just don’t want to screw up before we’ve even gotten a chance to start.” </p><p>“We don’t care for failure. In anything.” Genesis muttered more quietly. Cloud didn’t imagine they did. This was just a very different kind of mission. The permanent kind. </p><p>“Once things settle down you can bring the kids to hang out. They already know Xion.” Cloud offered. Getting to have more kids to play with might put them at ease. </p><p>“Thank you, Cloud.” Zack smiled faintly, looking a little more relaxed then he had when he walked in. “We appreciate the advice.” </p><p>“Anytime.” Cloud mused, sure they’d have more talks like this. “Get your rest while you can. It’s not always easy to come by.” </p><p>“Papa,” Riku poked his head in, hair still damp. “Do you have a charger? Shadow chewed on ours so we can’t play Rei’s sleep music.” </p><p>Cloud sighed. “Yeah, i have one in the car. Go walk shadow one more time before bed.” </p><p>He made a face but didn’t argue, just slunk off again. </p><p>“You two really ready for this?” Cloud asked. “Parenthood?” </p><p>“Yes.” Genesis answered first, his voice firm. He always got what he wanted and this was just one more thing. “Yes.” </p><p>“Good. No choice now. You have two little boys depending on you.” Cloud said, watching an odd spark grow in the other two. They’d waited a long time for the timing to be right for them. Family hadn’t always been in the cards but was within their grasp now. </p><p>Honestly, Cloud was happy for them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Link to new story<br/>Before Our Time : by PrinceDestati </p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265355</p><p> </p><p>Series Master List. In order. Mostly. </p><p> </p><p>Dreams Mended<br/>Out of Order<br/>A Winning Distraction (in the middle of Out of Order)<br/>Quiet Midnight (in the middle of Out of Order)<br/>Radiant Christmas (in the middle of Out of Order)<br/>Successful Romance (in the middle of Out of Order)<br/>First Dance<br/>Until Monday<br/>Repeat<br/>Not enough treats<br/>Wager<br/>Calling Home (technically just before and just after Wager)<br/>Renewals<br/>Date Night<br/>Sick Lions<br/>Bad Memories<br/>Not Perfect (could really fit in a few places, here is fine)<br/>Patience<br/>Long Weekends<br/>Fever<br/>Melee<br/>Time will Tell<br/>Rumble<br/>Fortitude<br/>A Day for Two<br/>Summer Sun<br/>Homemade<br/>Moving on<br/>Probably Haunted<br/>The Night Before:    by Kutikue<br/>It’s only two more<br/>Safeguard<br/>Finding Sleep<br/>Wishes<br/>Lights out<br/>Professional Aid<br/>Hope:       by Jokul_Nightfury_Frost<br/>Match<br/>Foresight<br/>Surrounded by Kindness<br/>Connected<br/>Christmas Wisdom<br/>On the Eve<br/>Face Time<br/>Errands<br/>Facing Fears<br/>Routine Interrupted<br/>Before Our Time :    by PrinceDestati<br/>Well Adjusted<br/>Free Advice</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>